Paperwork
by WhiteDaisies
Summary: While Beckett is busy working, she leaves Castle to entertain himself. And she could never have predicted the outcome
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone! This is another little random idea I had. Its bordering on M and may get there if I continue it. But there's nothing explicit in this chapter, just an implication of a bed....lol. Anyway, if you want to see more I'll see what I can do. Just let me know

_His lips reached hers and he bit down on her lower lip a little harder than he should have. She didn't seem to mind though as a gasp escaped her. He felt her part her lips and allow him entrance, allowing him to probe around with his tongue. He sucked her lower lip and another sigh escaped from those now bright red lips. He couldn't help but smile._

_He trailed his warm, wet kisses down her jaw, to her neck. He found the spot, HIS spot. He had claimed it the moment he found it, if only in his head. Biting down there, ever so lightly, caused her lips to lift from the bed and her back to arch with pleasure. He did it twice, just to be a tease. He let his tongue wipe over the now red spot, soothing the hurt he'd caused. Her hands went to his hair and dug in, to the point that it was almost painful. He left a peck on top of that red spot before continuing southward._

_A grin formed on his face when he remembered she still had on her pants. And in them were her handcuffs. He went back up to the spot on her neck and bit down gently again. This time, when her body reacted he lifted the cuffs out of the small of her back. She didn't seem to notice, or rather, she didn't seem to care. He grinned again._

_He moved back to her mouth and simultaneously lifted her hands above her head. He kissed her deeply, and just as he was about to break away, he cuffed her to the headboard…._

"Uh oh." Castle's head popped up to see Ryan and Esposito looking entirely too happy for his comfort. "Looks like writer boy is up to something again." Ryan finished, laughing just a little.

"Just doing some paper work." Castle said, trying to fain innocence.

"Castle, you're not a cop. You revel in handing all the paper work off to us. Its 'so not the cool part of the job'." Esposito said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So, if he's not doing paperwork…." Ryan started

"And he is writing….."

"And he won't tell us what it is….." Ryan looked menacingly over at Castle. The distraction was just long enough to Esposito to pull the pad out from under him.

"HEY!" Castle yelled, but conceded defeat. There was no point. They were going to find some way to read it, no matter what he did. And if it made its way into a book, everyone would read it. including, he assumed, Beckett herself.

Ryan and Esposito were enthralled, almost drooling over the page. Castle was trying to hide his embarrassment and look nonchalant by turning away. Consequently, no one saw Beckett walk up behind tweedle dee and tweedle dumb.

"What are we looking at?" She said, her head between the two men. She raised her coffee cup to her lips with an interested look at the paper before them.

Ryan and Esposito's heads whipped around, a guilty look on their face. Castle suddenly was off his chair, ready to snatch the paper away. All three responded with a rousing "Nothing!"

"Hmmm. Hand it over." She said. The two detectives shook their heads frantically. "I said hand it over. NOW." He held her hand out to them. "I can put the two of you on desk duty the rest of the week." She threatened, an eyebrow raised. The two winced, looked at Castle apologetically and handed the pad over to her. She looked at it for a moment, took another sip of her coffee and walked around to her chair. Castle covered his face with his hands.

"May I remind you that you said to keep myself busy while you did your paperwork." He said sullenly. She looked over at him to find his face beet red. She cocked an eyebrow his direction.

"Why did you feel the need to say that?" she asked?

"Because you carry a gun." He said simply, peeking from between his fingers. He closed them fast when he saw her puzzled expression.

She furrowed her brow and opened the pad again to the first page. She scanned over it and recognized that this must be a scene Castle had been working on. She started from the beginning, raising her coffee to her lips once again.

Nikki and Rook appeared to have just finished a case. They'd gone out for drinks, ending in Nikki flirting and Rook sending sly smiles over her way. When she read that Nikki took her pointed toed boot and moved it slowly up Rook's leg, she glanced over at Castle. He was watching her hesitantly, still hiding behind his hands.

It didn't take long for the scene to leave the bar and enter what she would guess was Rook's apartment. If it was Nikki's, it was sorely out of character. She continued reading to find hands roaming and clothing falling to the floor. She felt her face pink as she scowled, but she didn't dare to look over at Castle, or Ryan and Esposito for that matter. She just continued on.

Nikki apparently had a sweet spot on her neck. Kate's pink face went to crimson as she realized she had one exactly there. How had he known that? And from there it all went down hill. Handcuffs were pulled out of pants and then……she turned the page. The scene ended.

She sat back in her seat, raised her coffee to her mouth and took a deep breath. She put her hands on the desk in front of her, flat palmed. She raised herself off her chair slowly. She saw movement as Ryan and Esposito turned away from her. They'd seen that look before and it meant someone was going to incur the wrath of Beckett and they didn't want it to be them.

She walked down the hallway slowly, her hips swaying slightly as she walked. Castle peeked through his fingers again to find his gaze travel to her ass. As if sensing his attention she barked "CASTLE. CONFERENCE ROOM. NOW." He gulped and stood slowly.

"What's gonna happen when we get there?" he asked slowly, fear tingeing the edges of his voice.

"I'll decide when I get there." She said, her voice sounded strange to his ears. It was lower, angrier and yet more sexy than he'd ever heard her sound.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For those of you reading both of my stories, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to try to alternate their updates. If you're not reading both, then this might make your waiting longer. :( Sorry. This is the second installment and I really have no idea where this is going so I don't know how many more there will be. But ideas are appreciated as is patience. Happy Reading. :)

Chapter 2

She crossed to the other side of the conference room and stood with her back to the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She wouldn't meet his eye. He timidly toed into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He was afraid if he made a noise, the yelling would start. And as sexy as Beckett was angry, he did NOT want that anger pointed in his direction.

He stood, back to the door, watching her. She stood, back to the wall, not watching him. They stayed that way, in complete silence for several minutes.

****************

"Dude, what are they doing." Ryan asked. He and Esposito had waited exactly 2 seconds after the door shut to find a place where they could see but not be seen.

"Having a staring contest. And Beckett's loosing." Esposito said dryly

"Funny." Ryan said. "What's she going to do to him?"

"Either break a bone or kiss him. It's about an even split right now." Esposito answered.

"20 says she jumps him within 30 minutes."

"Define 'jumps'."

"You know, full body assault. With tongue."

"I'll take that bet. I don't see Beckett jumping him."

*******************

Castle waited patiently. Well, maybe not so patiently but he waited silently. She had something to say, that much he knew. But he also knew that she was probably working through it all in her head before saying anything she regretted. And Castle didn't want to get himself into any more hot water than he was already in.

"Do you know…." Beckett said, finally lifting her eyes, "how long it took me to gain the respect of my fellow, male cops?" Castle simply shook his head. "My first day on the job, my trainer took one look at me and told me to marry a cop, not become one. It'd be easier." Beckett regaled her tail of the trying role of women in policing. "The first time I saw a dead body, I was with another guy and my trainer. The trainer handed me a bag and not the other guy. Told me not to mess up my shoes throwing up on them. The other guy blew his cookies everywhere that day but I was going to be damned if I would be sick after that. Haven't ever thrown up at the sight of a body to this day." She shook her head, looking at the floor again. "I spent my entire career trying to do two things: find my mother's killer and earn the respect of those around me. To make up for the fact that I happen to be born to the 'weaker' sex. Finally, finally, finally," she gestured up and down with her hand, "I had done it. I had gained the respect of the Chief. I have Ryan and Esposito's respect, sometimes. And my closure rate has the respect of others in the precinct."

She looked at him and bounced off the wall. Up until then they had been an entire room apart. She slowly, stealthily made her way towards him, with very measured steps. She never took his eyes off him the whole time. Castle never moved.

"Then you come along. You write a story about a slutty version of me and you put it out there for the world to see. And I'm ORDERED to comply. And I do. I put up with you nasty comments," she poked and finger in his chest, "your silly theories," poke, "your ceaseless flirting." Poke. "All because I'm ordered to." She backed away from him and leaned up against the table in the middle of the room.

"This is unacceptable though. You sit there while I work and you think about me, in bed. You think about how I'll react to you touching me. You think about what my body will do in response to yours. And you write it down under the pretext of a book. That I can handle, that I can stand. But I WILL NOT have you handing out what amounts to porn about me around the station house." She had an angry, crazy glint in her eye as she stared him down. To this point, he hadn't said a word.

"In my defense, I tried to keep them from reading it." Castle said, looking slightly helpless. Beckett rolled her eyes at him to moved back towards him.

"I just want you to know what's at stake here Castle. For you, it's just a game. Cat and mouse. When you get bored, you'll move on. You'll write something different, flirt with someone else. But this is my life Castle. And I will kill you before I let you tear down years of hard earned respect." She almost whispered as she got within inches of him.

"Oh, this was never a game detective." He whispered back

"In that case, you really should check to see that you have your facts straight." She met his eye, a cunning, wily look in them excited and scared him at the same time. "What's the matter Castle? Scared?" her lips were millimeters from his. His eyes flicked to hers as he drew a ragged breath.

"Check my facts?" he managed to get out

"Yeah, that sweet spot you were talking about. Does it exist?" she let her breath linger on his skin on purpose.

"On Nikki Heat or Kate Beckett?" his thoughts were all jumbled

"Well, which one do you not get to control?" she grinned

"I wouldn't know if she has a sweet spot there." He said, his voice low, his eyes crossing the minimal space between them to almost crawl into hers.

"Well, if you're ever brave enough to find out, you just let me know." Beckett said, and raised her hand to gently smack him on the side of the face, waking him up from his stupor. As she moved away from him, she said, "By the way, any detective worth her salt would never let him pull that over on her." She exited the room, leaving him to think in her wake.

"We'll see about that detective." He said out loud, to no one.

*******************

Ryan and Esposito clamored away from their window as Beckett emerged from the conference room. They hadn't heard anything but they'd watched it all. She could see it on their faces and she rolled her eyes in their direction.

"You owe me $20." Esposito said nonchalantly.

"Yeah yea yeah." Ryan said, digging into his wallet. "I was sure she going to make him pay for that."

"Oh she'll make him pay. She'll just make him squirm, waiting for it. But he'll pay. Big time."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I'm sure this is not where ya'll expected this to go. Its not really where I expected it to go either. But its where my muse took me and sometimes you just have to follow along and hope it ends up alright. I'm not sure about characterization in this, so if its crap let me know and I'll write something different. Otherwise, fair warning that this may be moving to M rating...which should be evident after this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

A week went by and it seemed as though both Castle and Beckett had forgotten about their little tet-a-tet in the conference room. Things went back to normal, much to the chagrin of Esposito and Ryan who had enjoyed the show. He flirted, she resisted. She dangled herself out in front of him and he tried to bite. He never really jumped up far enough though.

In the meantime, they solved a case, put another murderer behind bars. Beckett had an extra bounce in her step and a hint of a smile on her face as she sat working on paperwork. This was why she loved her job.

Castle came around the corner, a smug smile playing on his lips. He sat back in his seat at Beckett's desk and just watched her for a moment.

"Castle." She said without looking up or stopping the movement of her pen on the paper. "What did we discuss about you watching me do paperwork?"

"I know but I didn't want to interrupt." He said sweetly. She put her pen down with an eye roll and turned to face him.

"What can I do for you Castle?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Celebratory poker game at my place tonight?" Castle asked as Ryan and Esposito walked up. "The four of us?"

"Sure man. I thought we were gonna be working so I have no plans." Ryan said with a shrug.

"You never really have plans." Esposito chimed in. "But I'm in too, as lame as it sounds."

"Don't do me any favors guys if I'm SOOO lame." Castle said, making a face. Beckett rolled her eyes again.

"You know what I meant." Esposito said, not at all worried that he'd hurt Castle's feelings.

"And will the lovely Detective Beckett be joining us?" Castle asked, batting his eyes. Beckett bit her lip and eyed the boys standing in front of her.

"What the hell. I could use your money." She said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Don't be so sure about that." Castle said a little ominously. Just enough to send a shiver through Beckett's intuition.

* * *

The four sat around the poker table at Castle's apartment. Otherwise the apartment was empty, Alexis having spent the night with a friend and Martha……well no one ever really knew where Martha was.

The blinds had been laid down, and the first round of bidding had taken place. The flop was turned and Beckett watched as both Ryan and Esposito flinched. They'd already lost the majority of their money after having been playing for well over two hours. The large quantities of beer they had ingested didn't help their nonexistent poker faces either. They folded, not surprisingly and left the hand, which everyone knew would be the last, up to Beckett and Castle. Beckett looked down at her cards: pair of queens. Odds were she had the winning hand so far. But playing her odds hadn't worked out for her so well tonight. Castle had already taken more of her money than she would like. And it was her bet.

"I bet $40." She said, raising her eyebrow. When Castle said nothing, she continued, "What's the matter Castle? Too much for you to handle?" She gave him a mildly seductive look.

"In your dreams." He looked down at his cards again. "Or maybe mine." He added and winked at her. "Raise you $30" he threw his chips into the pot.

"Call." She said without thinking. Esposito turned the turn pulled up another queen and Beckett had to physically contain her smile. She looked over at Castle's chips and looked down at her own. With a small smirk of a smile she said, "All in." And pushed her chips to the center of the table.

Castle had watched her restrain the smile and knew he was beat. All he had was ace high. And so the dilemma became what to do with this information. He could give Beckett a nice chunk of change from his own pile of chips or he could bow out now and concede defeat. Remembering what his mother had said about patronizing women, he decided the wiser course of action would be to fold.

"I'm out." He said, clapping his hands together. Beckett accepted victory graciously, and they divvied up the money from the pot. Both Ryan and Esposito left quite a bit poorer than they had arrived.

"I'll help you clean up." Beckett said, picking up the empty beer bottles from her portion of the table.

"Thanks." He said, also reaching for a pile. "You know, I never expected to pay for my little 'story' last week financially." He said with a laugh.

"Oh that wasn't pay back for the story." She said calmly. "I would never let you off that cheap." She laughed a little as she put the beer bottles in the recycling bin the kitchen.

She turned to go back for more bottles when she found herself stuck between Castle and the counter top. She bit her lip out of reflex as she felt the heat of him so close to her.

"What would be proper payment then?" He asked, putting the bottles down on the counter next to her. She decided to play innocent in hopes that things wouldn't escalate to a point she wasn't prepared for.

"I don't know. Embarrassment comes to mind. Maybe a new hair cut, or a dress." She said, looking up slightly and catching his eye.

"Mmm, that does sound fair." The low, guttural sound from his throat reverberated through Beckett's entire body. His voice had dropped an octave and still she was pinned, between his arms, his body, and the counter top. And she wasn't fighting.

"That's the idea." She said, a wink flashing in her left eye. A small smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"And what would happen if I decided to be brave enough to discover if that 'sweet spot' really does exist?" His head moved in a little closer to her, and she swallowed hard.

"On Nikki Heat or Kate Beckett?" She asked, unsure for once of what else to say.

"Well, which one do I not get to control?" He said, throwing her line back at her.

"Funny." She smirked at him, but her eyes never left him.

"You never answered the question." He said, his eyes burning into hers.

"Well…." She said, biting the edge of her lip again.

"You've had your warning. All you said was to let you know." He said and his mouth descended on hers, sweet and slow at first but with a smoldering effect. As she parted her lips to allow him access, he let himself have one quick taste. But as quickly as the contact had started, it was broken, causing Beckett to frown. But instead of moving way, Castle simply moved south. He latched onto the spot he had described that day. He nipped and sucked on the spot until he heard the response from Beckett, a low, unintentional groan coming from deep within her.

He pulled back for a moment to look her in the eye. "Looks like I was right after all." He winked.


End file.
